Iron Man
by AhMa
Summary: As Iron Man plays in the background as they cross central park, IronMan appears before Patrick and the Smurfs. Movie Universe.


Patrick and his army of Smurfs marched through the park, heading towards their battle with the wizard Gargamel. Suddenly jet engine-like sounds filled the air, the wind picked up around them. They all looked up to the sky to the source of this disturbance, thinking it was Gargamel. They were surprised to find that it wasn't. Instead a hotrod red suit of armour with gold trimmings landed before them, the golden mask flipped open revealing the face of Tony Stark.

"Oh my.." blushed Smurfette. '_He's so handsome...'_

"Who are you metal man?" growled Gutsy Smurf putting up his fists, "If yer lookin' fer a fight ah'll give ya one! Put 'em up!"

"Yeah! You're in our way!" yelled Grouchy, attacking Tony's legs.

Tony stared down at them quizzically, "Huh, talking garden gnomes."

"Who're you calling gnomes bub?" growled Grouchy, he went in for another strike at Tony's leg, his sword bouncing off the metal and flinging towards Clumsy. It hit Clumsy's spoon which flew upwards and hit the side of Tony's left knee, sparking against a wire.

"Ow hey, stop that!" said Tony, staring down at the Smurfs, "You'll damage the goods you little gremlins. Anywho, about that song you guys are using.."

"Wait, what song?" asked Patrick, confused. Tony raised his hand, motioning for silence. Patrick and the Smurfs bobbed their heads as a faint guitar riff could be heard in the background, "Oh, Iron Man. I didn't even realise, that is so awesome!"

Tony grinned, "Isn't it though? It just gets you going." Patrick nodded, then Tony coughed, "However that's my song. See, I'm Iron Man. So... you can't have it. The song, that is. Or my suit."

Brainy coughed, gaining everyone's attention, "Actually that is incorrect Mr. Iron Man.."

"Oh here we go," said Grouchy.

Brainy readjusted his glasses and continued, "The copyright Law states that the creator of an original work is given exclusive rights to it. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other related rights..."

"Let me stop you there Wikipedia Elf," said Tony, "J.A.R.V.I.S. Can you get Pepper on the line?"

'_Yes, sir'_ replies the A.I.

There is a pause. "Hey, Pepper, can you buy me the rights to Iron Man?... No, the song... Yes I'm serious, do I sound like I'm joking?... I am aware of the time... No, it can't wait to tomorrow... Call me back when it's done... That will be all Ms. Potts." Tony faced Patrick, "So, what's with the elves?"

"We're Smurfs actually," corrected Brainy.

"Well, I don't know if you'll believe me," started Patrick, "They got sent to our world through a portal by an evil wizard called Gargamel who has their leader imprisoned. We're actually on our way to rescue him now so that they can all go home. No disrespect Mr Stark but we need to go."

"That's not the weirdest thing I've heard. You know last month a Norse God was stuck in the same predicament down in New Mexico. But don't tell anyone I told you about that... coz I'm not meant to know about it." A small jingle rang through the air, a message icon popped up on Tony's screen, "Well, it seems that I now own the rights to Iron Man so.. I hereby revoke your permission to use it." His mask flips down and lights up, startling the Smurfs. Iron Man begins to play in the background again, "J.A.R.V.I.S., take us home."

_'As you wish sir,'_ J.A.R.V.I.S. Replied, powering up the thrusters.

"I love your suit," said Patrick.

Tony saluted him casually, "Made it myself. Have fun playing Harry Potter." The suit took off with a whir as Iron Man soared into the night sky.

* * *

**~ Post credits of the Smurfs Movie ~**

The bus that ran Gargamel down finally comes to a stop, pulling into a police roadside stop. Agent Phil Coulson approaches the drivers side window, the driver staring at him funny.

"Aren't you a little dressed up for a breath station?" he asks.

"This will only take a moment." says Phil. A black armoured van pulled up beside the bus, a squad of men in black combat gear exited the back and surveyed the area. The driver freaked out, raising his hands. Gargamel was scraped off the front bonnet and cuffed before being stowed in the back of the ominous vehicle. Then driver was hyperventilating.

Phil smiled at the man, "Thank you for your cooperation sir."

The man nodded fervently and drove off around the truck. Phil took out his phone, "Voldemort has been captured. We're bringing him in now."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


End file.
